WO 95/14007 published May 26, 1995 discloses H3 receptor antagonists of the imidazole type.
WO 99/24405 published May 20, 1999 discloses H3 receptor ligands of the imidazole type.
U.S. Pat No. 5,869,479 issued Feb. 9, 1999 discloses compositions for the treatment of the symptoms of allergic rhinitis using a combination of at least one histamine H1 receptor antagonist and at least one histamine H3 receptor antagonist.
In view of the art's interest in compounds which affect H3 receptors, novel compounds that are antagonists of H3 receptors would be a welcome contribution to the art. This invention provides just such a contribution.